cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
Talekio
Talekio is an American YouTuber, and was a Cube UHC player who is known for winning 3 official seasons and setting the record of having the highest win to loss ratio, at 3:2. He is well known for his PvP and UHC kills. He first joined the Cube UHC in Season 9, making him the newest winner of any season. Cube UHC Talekio was competing in Cube UHC since season 9. He won his first season which is season 9. He also won season 10 with his teammate Kiinqtonq, and he was one of the official winners of season 12 along with his teammates, Tybzi, and HBomb94. Talekio was the runner up in UHC season 13. He was slain by Grapeapplesauce in the final battle. Elimination History *Talekio first appeared in season 9. *Talekio did not compete in season 14 onwards *He also stated in a video called 'cube drama' explaining that he left Cube SMP Although Talekio was not an official member of the SMP and didn't have the series on his channel, he was whitelisted on the server for both seasons. It is revealed that he helped in some builds and could login in to the servers if he needed to. Quotes Gallery Talekio.png|Profile Pic Talekio Avi 2015.png|2015 Profile Pic S9 - Talekio.png|Cube UHC Season 9 Intro S10 - Talekio and Kiingtong.png|Cube UHC Season 10 Intro S12 - Team 2.png|Cube UHC Season 12 Intro S11 - Talekio.png|Cube UHC Season 11 Intro S13 - UO Talekio.png|Cube UHC Season 13 Unofficial Intro S13 - P10.png|Cube UHC Season 13 Intro Trivia *Talekio is the second person to win two seasons of Cube UHC consecutively. **The first being Tofuugaming. Grapeapplesauce became the third person when he won season 14, along with NoBoom. **Had the practice UHC for season 11 went through, Talekio would be the first to win three seasons consecutively. *He, along with Tofuu, HBomb, and Grape, have won the most seasons of Cube UHC, winning three seasons each. **Out of the four, Talekio has played the best game, winning 3/5 of the seasons he's competed in. **Tofuu and Talekio lost the third season they competed in, to later win the following season. ***Talekio lost in Season 11, but won the following season, Season 12. ***While Tofuu lost in Season 4, but won in Season 5. * Season 13 is his last season of Cube UHC due to having problems with the group as stated above. However he does participant in UHC On Air which some Cube members like DField and TheHyperCraft also do. *He seems to attend the same school as Pokediger1. Category:People Category:YouTuber Category:Server Owner Category:Amethyst Category:Cube UHC Season 9 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 10 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 11 Participant Category:UHC Winner Category:Cube UHC Category:Cube UHC Season 12 Participant Category:UHC Category:Cube UHC Season 13 Participant Category:Non Cube SMP Member Category:Crazy Craft SMP Season 1 Member Category:UHC On Air Season 3 Participant Category:UHC On Air Season 4 Participant Category:Solo UHC Winner Category:Team UHC Winner Category:UHC On Air Season 1 Participant